gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lights Out
Lights Out Source is the twentieth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-sixth episode overall. It is set to premiere on April 25, 2013. Source It will be directed by Paris Barclay Source and written by Ryan Murphy Source. Filming began on March 21st. Source Spoilers Plot *Will raises cause for concern when he learns that one of New Directions’ competitors at Regionals has a secret weapon in the form of a diminutive sophomore with a voice so powerful it could spell the gleeks’ undoing. When McKinley suffers a mass power outage leaving the glee club unable to rehearse with their electronic equipment, Will takes advantage of the situation by going “unplugged” in the hopes it will encourage the kids to find their own big voice; the assignment leads Artie and the others to discover a unique and exciting new sound. As Sue seems perfectly content with her new career as a hardcore aerobics instructor at a local gym, Blaine – convinced there was more to her firing than she is willing to admit – sets out to learn the truth in a bid to vindicate the former Cheerios coach. While Ryder continues to try and discover who he has been carrying on his text-only romance with, he reveals an embarrassing secret to the rest of the kids, leading to the discovery of a kindred spirit. Meanwhile in New York, worried that Santana is wasting her talents dancing at (and on) bars, Kurt and Rachel encourage her to take steps towards achieving her dreams despite the fact that she’s not even sure what it is she wants. Source *When the power goes out at McKinley High, Will and Finn enlist the members of New Directions to “unplug” and perform acoustic numbers. Meanwhile, Isabelle Wright (guest star Sarah Jessica Parker) asks Kurt to volunteer at the Vogue.com charity event, with Rachel and Santana in tow. Source *Brittany is not present in this episode. Source *This will be Finn's final season four appearance. Source *Santana will "find herself." Source *Jessica Sanchez will make a quick appearance in this episode as Frida Romero who is the lead singer of the glee club, The Hoosierdaddies Source Ryder *During Ryder's performance of Everybody Hurts, there will be a flashback. Source Scenes *Iqbal was filming on set last week on both Thursday (03/21) and Friday (03/22), most likely for this episode. Source 1 Source 2 *Chord, Becca, Melissa, Blake, Jacob, Kevin, Alex, and Cory were all on set filming McKinley scenes. (03/25) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Iqbal was on set. (03/26) Source *Cory was on set (03/26) Source *Kevin, Darren, Chord, and Lauren filmed a scene together. (03/26) Source *Naya was trying on outfits, preparing to do a number involving herself and Sarah Jessica Parker. (03/26) Source *Melissa and Blake filmed scenes together. (3/26) Source *Darren, Chord, and Kevin have filmed scenes in the dark. (3/26) Source *Scenes in NYADA were filmed. (3/27) Source *Lea filmed scenes with Chris and Naya. (3/27) Source *Becca, Melissa, Darren, Chord, Jacob, and Blake were all on set filming, most likely in the Choir Room. (03/28) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 *Blake, Melissa, Becca, and Jacob were on set today (4/01) Source 1 Source 2 *Becca, Darren, Jane, Lauren, and NeNe filmed a scene with the cheerios. Source *Chris and Sarah Jessica Parker were on set filming. (4/02) Source 1 *Jessica Sanchez makes a brief appearance in this episode. Source *Jane and Lauren filmed a scene together Source Music *Blake was in the studio. (3/28) Source *Naya, Lea, and Chris were in the studio recording At the Ballet. (3/28) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Sarah Jessica Parker was in the studio recording At the Ballet. (4/02) Source *Chord was in the studio (4/02) Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero Source Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source Trivia *''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''' was originally going to be Sam's solo, however it was changed to a duet between him and Ryder. *''We Will Rock You was originally reported to have 11 soloists (Will, Finn, Jake, Ryder, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Kitty, Unique, Sam, and Marley), but was changed to just Jake, Ryder, Blaine and Artie. *The ''At the Ballet number was Sarah Jessica Parker's idea. Source *''Little Girls'' from Annie is being sung in this episode by Sue (Jane Lynch). Coincidentally, Jane Lynch is going to be playing Miss Hannigan in the Broadway production of Annie where she sings this song. **''Little Girls'' will mark the second performance from the musical, Annie. **The role of Miss Hannigan was portrayed by Carol Burnett, who played Sue's mother Doris, in the 1982 film adaptation of Annie. Gallery iqbal_on_set_03_26_13_glee.jpg|Iqbal on Set (3/26/13) 164207_492600457472301_967422947_n.jpg e6efa328963311e2aeda22000a1f973b_7.jpg SantaLigths.jpeg|Always remember to love yourself and all that you are Schermafbeelding 2013-03-27 om 23.30.22.png.jpg BGady0DCcAAmx_B.jpg|Glee does Argo fec874fa98a111e2996e22000a1f98fe_6.jpg Ritty.jpg 27g.jpg tumblr_mklqp9qlBo1ruocnto1_500.jpg tumblr_mkn4phFjx71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg|Two of my favorite ladies plotting to take over the world Tumblr mkpd4faZbp1re4zoio2 1280.jpg BG93AccCMAATqLJ.jpg large.jpg|At The Ballet 539147_438852192872260_2075240489_n.png A639ef3a9cb611e2b9c722000a9e07b7 7.jpg b42e52909cd211e2a67a22000a9f3cad_6.jpg|At the Ballet tumblr_mkppvkzhVK1ql1znmo2_500.jpg BHByLNmCcAIPaWA.jpg large.jpg|Chris, Naya and Lea...just hanging out in couture. 532062_504136239623164_973984950_n.jpg 529451_504136226289832_302835145_n.jpg killinit.jpg|Killin It lilsantana.jpg|She's back. Dior lil' Santana BHCPFqSCAAEEdyh.jpg-large.jpg BHC-4O-CUAAnhip.jpg|Baby Kurt, Baby Rachel, Baby Santana Image.jpg tumblr_mksd49NeEJ1ql1znmo1_400.jpg Tumblr mkpq3gORlr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mkpn9fpsQN1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Cover--2420898896307052651.jpg 604073 537265149653568 1305266827 n.jpg You've lost.jpg Everybody Hurts.jpg Wewillrockyou.jpg Little Girls.jpg Ballet.jpg longesttime.jpg 20929_508813685822086_31515244_n.jpg 72801_508813712488750_821890035_n.jpg 11967_508813695822085_1040687461_n.jpg 9970_508813739155414_1732334218_n.jpg 555846_508813765822078_511610659_n.jpg 11886_508813815822073_1794461193_n.jpg 61520_508813792488742_1574611612_n.jpg Tumblr mlhdaijOpc1ql1znmo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mlhd8fBN2K1qaxxelo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr mlhd8fBN2K1qaxxelo3 500.gif Tumblr mlhd8fBN2K1qaxxelo1 500.gif tumblr_mlhd8kg2HG1qbtag1o1_500.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes